


Movie Night

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Movie Night, Rangers watch Pacific Rim, team night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungle Pride would be an awesome jaeger name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Team nights were rare occasions now that they were no longer Rangers, but Dom and Fran had rolled into town with Bridge and that meant a celebration, and Pacific Rim was out on DVD, and they had promised to wait to watch it with Dom.

As far as movies went, Lily imagined she would not mind a chance to watch it again without Bridge or the boys around. What stuck with her though, was the premise of the Jaeger pilots.

"So," Casey said after a moment of watching the credits roll by, "Jungle Pride would be an awesome Jaeger name."

"Really?" Theo said, "That's your only comment."

"There's a nugget about Crimson Typhoon and how we'd do as the pilots," Casey said, "but I figured something like Jungle Fury, the original Jaeger pilots was a bit arrogant."

"I wouldn't mind a bumper sticker with 'Jungle Fury Drifted First on it," Dom said.

Lily rolled her eyes, dumped the popcorn bowl onto Casey's head and stood up, "We need t-shirts," she said, "all they have to say is 'We were drift compatible before it was cool'."

Then Liam started crying and Lily headed into the loft's makeshift nursery to care for her son.


End file.
